


Trouble Maker

by grapenight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin likes playing pranks, and Ray hates pranks a little less whenever Gavin does them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Maker

"I love you, Ray," Gavin said, smiling brightly at his best friend. 

Ray laughed and shoved Gavin's shoulder, hard enough to send him tumbling off the bed, which made him laugh even harder. 

"You're such an asshole," Ray said. 

"You say after you shove me off the bed? Who's the real asshole?" Gavin asked from the floor, propping himself on his elbow so he can better see Ray. 

"Still you. You ruined my homework and then said you loved me, like that makes it any better. It doesn't, just for future reference," Ray stated. 

"Sure it does. My love is better than any homework assignment." 

Ray couldn't really argue with him there. 

 

 

They hadn't always been that close, Gavin and Ray. Really, for many years, Ray was just a friend of Geoff, Gavin's older brother. Gavin saw Ray around his house a lot, talked to him a couple times, but they weren't friends, not at all. Gavin was just the younger brother. 

As Gavin grew older, though, he started growing into himself, becoming more sure, and more confident in all his actions, especially the mischievous ones. Gavin dropped the title of Geoff's little brother to Ray after Gavin managed to replace Geoff's shampoo with honey and he didn't even notice for a week. Ray had wondered why Geoff had started smelling so sweet, and he found his answer when he walked into the bathroom and caught Gavin in the act of dumping honey into Geoff's shampoo. 

"This may be awkward, but considering this situation it could be a whole lot worse, right? I could have been jacking off, but I'm only playing a little prank on good old Geoffrey." Gavin pointed out, with a smile Ray would eventually recognize as his 'up to no good' smile. "Wanna help?" 

Ray agreed immediately, going against how he would normally react. Gavin made him a little more adventurous. 

Sadly, Geoff discovered their prank when he walked into Gavin's room, looking for his friend, who he found, collapsed on the floor with Gavin, both of them laughing enthusiastically. He immediately turned around and looked through all his stuff, aware for Gavin's new tendencies to fuck up everyone else's stuff. He was displeased when he found the shampoo, but quickly amused when he learned he hadn't even realized for a week. 

After that, Ray came over to see Gavin and Geoff, either/or. They were both equally his friend. 

 

 

 

Around the same time that Gavin became more comfortable with his mischievous side, he also became comfortable with his sexuality. His best friend, Michael, was the first to know about that, and he and his girlfriend, Lindsay, who was told shortly after Michael, were supportive as could be. They had his back as he came out to his parents, his family, his other friends, and by default the entire school. They challenged anyone to give Gavin shit, and see what would happen to them. It certainly wouldn't be pretty. But that combined with the support of his older brother, who looked hard core enough, even if he was actually nothing but a giant teddy bear, to put fear in anyone. 

He survived his coming out process because of all of this support, but there was still one last person that he had to tell He didn't know why Ray was the last person he told, for some reason he just kept pushing the task back, afraid of ruining his friendship. He knew it was stupid, because Ray would be supportive, of course, but there was a part of Gavin that was terrified it would change their friendship, which they had fallen into so easily. Maybe Ray would begin to distance himself, until he was nothing but a faint memory. Gavin couldn't take that, not after it had taken so many years of just being the little brother before Ray really noticed him. 

Laying on his floor after Ray had pushed him off the bed gave Gavin some courage. If the results were really bad, he could just roll under his bed and never come out. It was a pretty solid plan. 

"What if, what if I said that I could really love you, but like, not as friends. Would you be disgusted. Not that I'm saying I'm in love with you! Just boys! Not that I'm in love with a boy! But maybe someday! You know, maybe it'll be best if I just go under the bed right now, just pretend I'm not here," Gavin rambled on, rolling under his bed to avoid seeing Ray's face. Gavin could have handled that a whole lot better. 

His bed creaked making Ray's silence all the more obvious, and Gavin saw his feet plant themselves on the ground as he stood up. Gavin expected him to walk away, to the door, possibly out of his life forever, marking him as the best friend's little brother with the giant crush. Gavin wanted a new brain, and a new mouth to go along with it. 

To his surprise, Ray's feet didn't walk to the door, the went forward, and were soon replaced with Ray's body, and before Gavin could react, he was rolling under the bed, too. 

Gavin couldn't escape, and had to look straight into Ray's face. "I knew that, already. The boy thing. Geoff's started correcting anyone who uses gay as an insult, or anything like that, on your behalf. And it definitely doesn't bother me, or whatever you think. I happen to appreciate a nice boy myself." 

Gavin felt his eyes widen, and thought for sure this had to be one of Ray's jokes. He joked about being gay, sucking dick, and all of that more than anyone Gavin knew. It was all a joke, though, right? 

"Are you just fucking with me?" Gavin asked "Because you know if you are, I can get you back really good. Geoff's lucky I only put honey in his shampoo bottle, it could have been Nair. You're mother loves me, she wouldn't hesitate to let me into your house." 

"Not a joke at all," Ray reassured him. 

"Hmm, does that mean you could appreciate me?" Gavin said, way overstepping boundaries. He was a professional at doing that. 

"Absolutely," Ray said, surprising the hell out of Gavin. 

He could even find the proper words to respond. 

"I am not an expert at this by any means, my experience is mostly limited to spin the bottle and shit like that, but I think now would be an appropriate time to kiss you," Ray said. 

Gavin stared at him, and then finally snapped out of his trance-like state, and nodded. "Sounds lovely." 

As soon as the last syllable was out, Ray was leaning in and pressing his lips to Gavin's, effectively stirring Gavin's heart up. It was a simple kiss, the soft press of lips, light movements, and Gavin loved every second of it. 

Once Ray pulled back, Gavin smiled. "We should definitely do that again sometime." 

"Maybe even after a dinner together?" Ray suggested, and Gavin nodded, knowing it was an invitation on a date. 

"And until then, we can practice right here, and then scare the shit out of Geoff when he comes to look for us, grab his ankles and all." 

Ray nodded, always up for Gavin's pranks, especially the simple ones like that. 

After about twenty minutes of kissing, Ray pulled back, and placed his hand on Gavin's chest. "Do you think Geoff will threaten to beat me up because of this?" 

Gavin grabbed his hand, and intertwined their fingers, "Maybe, but he won't follow through as long as I'm happy." 

"Guess I better make sure your happy, then," Ray said, squeezing Gavin's hand lightly. "Although I can't make any promises about what I'll do if you fuck up my homework again."

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows why this happened. Somehow Gavin and Geoff are brothers. And there's Rayvin, going back to my roots. It's been a long time since I've written this pairing. Also this is a cute little high school AU type thing because i only have about two weeks left in high school. Got to make the most of it. I'm trying to write some more, I've got some longer stuff already written and all that jazz, so yeah, expect more stuff! (I cannot promise what pairing it will be. Because you know, the 1D stuff is super addicting.)
> 
>  
> 
> Finally thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy it!!!!


End file.
